


Burgerpants' Beach Pity Party

by Steakhouse_Fries



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: /utg/, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 02:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5231219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steakhouse_Fries/pseuds/Steakhouse_Fries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow, Burgerpants thought that he'd be way happier on the surface than he actually is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burgerpants' Beach Pity Party

The sky was clear, the sun was shining, and the sea breeze was warm. Perfect weather for a fun date at the beach. Despite all that, the cat they call Burgerpants was sitting alone in MTT-brand swim trunks, his arms resting on his knees, his head resting on his arms, with the most dejected expression imaginable on his face. Once again, he'd been ditched by those two girls, and he felt bad for even thinking this was a good idea. He glanced up, only to see some human guy having a flex-off with some fish-horse guy, with a gaggle of girls, composed of both humans and monsters, surrounding them. Burgerpants grimaced from jealousy, and decided to look away, only to see some fish girl sitting under a parasol, smiling down at the sleeping lizard girl in her lap. Burgerpants gagged from the sappiness, and decided to look elsewhere, only to see that Nice Cream guy serving what must've been a dozen smiling customers. Burgerpants hissed, and decided just to stare at the ground, muttering curses to himself, his face contorting into a shaking mess.

Suddenly, he felt a pat on his head, and let out a surprised yelp. Quickly, he noticed a familiar little human kid in swimwear standing by his side, their hand still on his head. Burgerpants put on his cool face for his biggest fan. “Oh. If it isn't my little buddy.” Frisk, responding with their signature poker face, sat down on the sand beside him. “So what brings you here? Vacation with the family?” Frisk nodded and gave a little “Mm-hm,” pointing towards a sunbathing goat-looking lady, who herself responded by waving at the duo. Burgerpants forced his professional smile on his face and waved back. “Good to see one of us has company, then, huh?” Frisk turned back to his big buddy. The kid seemed a bit sad. “Ah, geez. Sorry, little buddy, didn't mean it that way.” Burgerpants sighed deeply, and looked out to the sea. “Y'know, I gotta say, the surface is a step up from that dead-end job at Mettaton's, but I guess I keep making the same mistakes.” He turned his head back to his little buddy, and soon found both his arms in the air, vibrating. “I mean, why do I even bother? All the people I keep trying to hang out with are cheats and liars!”

Burgerpants ranted on like that for a moment, and Frisk kept nodding sagely at each of his points. “So, there you have it, little buddy. Everyone hates me, and I hate everyone. And I've made my peace with this.” He grit his teeth. “But you don't gotta live like me, little buddy! You've still got friends and family!” He felt something in his throat. “So, maybe you should just ditch me, too.” Burgerpants rubbed the back of his head as dejection returned to his face. Frisk gave his big buddy a determined look, and shook their head. “Never,” they said. Slowly, Burgerpants' face went from deep frown to a tired smile. “Are you sure?” Frisk nodded, with an “Mm-hm” to seal the deal. They sat there silently for a moment, before the bigger buddy broke the silence. “Y-y'know...” His voice was guivering. “I don't think I ever thanked you, little buddy. I mean, for all of this.” A few tears rolled down his face. “So, uh, thanks.”

“Oh-em-gee, THERE you are!” Two voices in unison interrupted this tender scene, and the two buddies turned around to see one thick alley cat and one thin alley gator, both in proper beach gear, waving at them. Burgerpants almost fell flat on his face, letting out a quick “H-huh?” as the two girls ran up. “SO sorry we're late, Burgie!” chirped Catty. “Yeah, we got, like, so totally caught up checking out garbage cans, that we totally lost track of time,” explained Bratty. “Um.” interjected Burgie. “Oh my GOD, is that little Frisky!?” the two were in total sync, once again, as they turned their attention to Burgie's little buddy, who gave their big buddy a pleading look before they found themselves being hugged tightly by two smiling monster girls, with an embarrassed smile on their face. “You've grown SO much!” “Look how CUTE you are!” “I could just eat you up.” “Bratty, noooooo!” “Jay-kay, Catty!” “Buh,” exclaimed Burgerpants, who was now standing up. As soon as the two ladies glanced at him, he recoiled, but quickly made his best cool pose, his arms crossed, the sun glistening off his fur. “I mean, uh, it's all good, girls.” He winked and did a way cool shrug. “We've got all summer, right?” Bratty and Catty stood there, Frisk in their arms, looking stunned, before they started laughing hard enough to drop the little kid face first into the beach sand. Burgie was sweating bullets. “Oh man, you are a RIOT, Burgie,” Catty giggled. “You're, like, SUCH a goofball,” Bratty chortled. His confidence shot, Burgie wanted to run off, but his knees were too weak to move. However, the two girls quickly came right to his face, smiles on theirs. Suddenly, Catty noticed something on his face. “Oh my GOD, Burgie, have you been crying?” Burgie tried to look away, only to come face to face with Bratty, who looked apologetic. “Did you think we ditched you?” He tried looking between the two, and saw Frisk walking off. Then, suddenly, the two girls were all over him. “Oh my GOD, we're SOOO sorry!”

If Burgie was completely honest, he kind of felt like telling them off. But, for once, he decided to just shut up for a moment and let the girls keep latching onto him and repeating apologies. The sun felt nice, and he for some reason, his body felt lighter than in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't think I'd write fan fiction again, but here we are.


End file.
